


[podfic] R & R

by Cryo_Bucky, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), duh - Freeform, intro music, no sfx, no sound effects, outro music ~3 seconds after narrative end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Steve has some time off, so he has to find some way to entertain himself.





	[podfic] R & R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryo_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [R & R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483816) by [Cryo_Bucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky). 



> My thanks to cryo-bucky for giving Steve the time and space for some quality me time.
> 
> Happy birthday, sweet girl! It was my genuine pleasure to record this for you. ❤️

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157133015@N06/47923739532/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: play to lose. - Ryan Little


End file.
